Mission to Mustafar/Canon
In the final year of the Clone Wars, Darth Sidious—the Dark Lord of the Sith who was publicly known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic sent his apprentice, Darth Vader, on a mission to the lava planet of Mustafar to kill the Separatist Council, the backers of the late Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was successful and Vader killed Rune Haako, Nute Gunray, Poggle the Lesser, and the other Separatist Council members. Prelude While on Utapau, 2005 General Grievous kept the Separatist Council there. Later, Darth Sidious contacted him to move the Council to the volcanic planet Mustafar as it was more safe there. Grievous did so, after arguing with Nute Gunray about the General's ability to keep them safe. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, after successfully killing Mace Windu, who tried to arrest him, Sidious sent Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, to kill the Jedi. The newly-anointed Sith Lord attacked the Jedi Temple and the chancellor issued a command for the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic to kill their Jedi leaders, in retaliation for what the chancellor publicly stated was the Jedi Council's foiled attempt to assassinate him and take over the Republic. After the attack on the Jedi Temple, Vader was ordered to go to the Mustafar system and destroy the Separatist Council. The massacre With the destruction of the Jedi Order underway across the galaxy, Vader piloted his Jedi starfighter, accompanied by his astromech droid R2-D2, to Mustafar to carry out his assassination orders. As he approached the mining facility, Sidious spoke to the Separatist Council members via hologram, with Viceroy Gunray remarking confidently that the plan of the Council had gone just as Sidious had promised. Though Gunray and the others did not know what was about to happen, the Dark Lord promised that his new apprentice would soon arrive to take care of them and the leadership proceeded to continue monitoring the aftermath of the Clone Wars unaware of their fate. Once Vader landed, leaving Artoo with the starfighter, he entered the mining facility and was greeted by Gunray and the other Separatists. The Sith Lord used the Force to seal the doors in the room where they were standing, ensuring that none of the Separatists could escape. Vader began his slaughter of the Separatists once the room was secured, taking out the two Neimoidian warriors guarding the door with his lightsaber; he destroyed an OOM Security Battle Droid, and two Neimoidian aides. In rapid succession, Vader executed Deneria Kee, another Security droid, a Neimoidian aide, Po Nudo, his aide Nank Tun, Magistrate Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, and Shu Mai, Presidente of the Commerce Guild, as well as her aide, Cat Miin. He then set his sights on San Hill, an OOM command battle droid, more of the droid forces, a Geonosian aide, Senator Tikkes and Archduke Poggle the Lesser, who had recently returned to the Separatists after defecting to the Republic Special Weapons Group, and killed them. , the last of the Separatist Council.|left]]After Vader killed Poggle, he then killed Rute Gunnay, a Security Battle Droid, and another Neimoidian. After, he executed another OOM Security Battle Droid. Wat Tambor, Foreman of the Techno Union, who fled into a conference room with Nute Gunray and Settlement Officer Rune Haako of the Trade Federation were also noticed by Vader. after he killed two Neimoidian Guards who were also in the room, Vader killed Rune, then killed Tambor, despite his plea for mercy, while Gunray ran away from the room. By the end of the slaughter, only Gunray remained. The viceroy begged for mercy and said that Sidious promised them peace, but Vader cut him down, bringing an end to the Separatist Council. The heroic droids were shut down soon after. As Vader was killing the heroic separatists, Darth Sidious gave a speech to the corrupt senate. He said that the Jedi had tried to take over the Republic, and that the war was over. Aftermath .]] After speaking with Sidious, Vader saw Amidala's ship arrive on Mustafar; she secretly followed him there after Obi-Wan Kenobi told her that Skywalker turned to the dark side. She pleaded with him to run away with her and leave their troubles behind, but Vader refused—he said he turned to protect her, and that his new power would keep her safe and that he could overthrow the Emperor and they rule the Empire together. Though she tried to make him see reason, Vader noticed that Kenobi was standing in her ship. He too followed Vader to Mustafar, sneaking aboard Amidala's ship without her knowledge. An enraged Vader attacked his pregnant wife and knocked her unconscious, leading to a brutal lightsaber duel between Vader and his former Jedi Master. The duel lasted for long, even taking place near the dead bodies of the Separatist leaders. By the end of the fight, Vader was left horrifically burned from a lava river. Kenobi fled with Artoo and Amidala, who secretly gave birth to twins before dying as Vader had foreseen, while the Emperor arrived on Mustafar to tend to his wounded apprentice. Vader was forced to wear a cybernetic suit of armor for the rest of his life in order to survive. Category:Battles Category:Canon Pages